The Love That Binds Us
by Naki-Kun
Summary: Shori has nightmares about his late girlfriend. He finds a card that will change his life forever! It is yaoi, don't kill me!PLZ R&R!
1. Revive & Recieve

The love that binds us.  
By: Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
I HATE YOU!!!...  
  
Kira!!!!...  
  
Shori woke up sweating.His face so pale that it looked as though he had seen a ghost. He stood up, gasping and rushed to the bathroom. "Oh God...what's going on?" He asked to no one in particular. He look at himself in the mirror. "What's happening to me?" Shori kneeled down and sobbed , his hands shaking with fear. If you're wondering why a guy that you have absolutely no idea who he is or why I'm writing this story about him, let me tell you. It's a long story but I'll make it short, Shori is my absolutely best friend in the whole world and I would do anything to make him happy, which works. But apperently a year ago, the one true love of his life died from lukhemia and her last words were 'I hate you' because he could do nothing to help her and she was upset.Now lets go back to the story which is very sad before I start ranting on about how they used to date.  
  
Shori remembered Kira's voice as he tried his best to sleep but with no avail. He just couldn't stand the fact that he was useless during the whole time Kira needed his help. Clearly she had put a grude against him.But since I don't wanna be evil towards my absolute best friend, I'll make him catch some Zzz's.Back to the story which sucks because it's my third story ever...  
  
__Two Days Later__  
  
Shori headed out the door to go to school, when realization hit him and he remembered that he left his deck back in the house.He went to pick his deck but felt ghostly hands reaching for it. He gasped and dropped his cards. Shori growled as he bend to pick them up. 'Oh Ra, now I'm definetaly late for school'He thought as he reached for a particular faced-down card far away from the others. He flipped it faced-up and read the card's name. 'Wierd , I don't seem to rememder this card.' The card was a magic card. It's name was Revive And Recieve:equip this card to any light monster on the field for all the light monsters on your field/hand/deck to increase their attack and defense points by 1000.All cards on the graveyard will be returned to your deck and then shuffled.You must pay 200 life points to do so.The picture of the card had a young woman with a light sorrounding her, she had long red hair and seemed to be holding a broken heart on her hands.  
  
Shori looked at this card for about 2 minutes before placing it with the rest of cards on his uncomplete deck.  
  
Naoko:Ha!!!Another cliffy!!All of my three stories are cliffies.I am so evil!!And if you think I was born in Hell, I was. ; ) Lin:Oh god, you truly are evil.o.o Akira:So am I!!! ; ) 


	2. Just friends Or more

Naoko: I need reviews!!  
  
Chapter 2  
Never leaving your side...  
  
A brown haired boy walked slowly across the bridge enroute to his High School. Everyone who passed him seemed so happy, but also in fear of being trapped in total darkness, he could sense their fear.  
  
He was on his way to meet his so called friends in homeroom usually by the second bell. The boy looked down at the clear water, his reflection looking up at him with the same sad eyes he bore when he met that woman by the lake two months ago.  
  
'Nothing will ever be the same.' The boy turned away and continued down the bridge he so loathed, despised, hated, any word that will match how he felt. He looked around the grounds and saw happy couples sitting, enjoying a nice picnic, how disgusting, it made him sick to watch these lovebirds do anything for each other.  
  
The boy sneered and his eyes landed on a young boy on the other side of the lake, sitting in the grass next to a very old tree. Obviously the young lad was skipping school, and so was he.  
  
He walked to the area where the kid was and leaned against the tree. "So little kid...what are you doing here all 'alone'?" He asked the kid. The boy looked up and sighed. "I am not a little kid, my name is Shori Kinomakusa, and you are?" "My name is Takato Shimasaki." Shori smiled and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here, you should be in school" Takato said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Responded Shori, pouting. Takato chukled and grabbed Shori by his hand. "Come on. There's too much love around here." He said, noticing Shiri blush.  
  
The two newborn friends walked away, never noticing piercing red eyes behind the tree, watching their every move.  
  
&%&%&%&%&At school;eventually&%&%&%&%&  
  
"You're late!!!!" The snotty, good for nothing, old, ugly...he he sorry...teacher screamed in their ears.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Okazawa!"Both boys said in unision. The teacher snorted, flashed her eyelashes at Takato(EWWWWWWWW),and walked behind her paper filled desk. "Detention for both of you!"They heard her say. "Fucking Bitch." Takato said under his breath. Shori giggled and both boys strode to their desks. Can you believe that all year they have seated next to each other and have never noticed each other until that morning! They sat and started passing each other notes that went along the lines of:  
  
"I hate this school!!!You?"-Shori "Fuck yeah!!!!"-Takato "LOL"-Shori "LMAO"-Takato "Why are WE still in school anyways?"-Shori "Dunno. I think that the girls here are ugly."-Takato "Me too"-Shori "Fuck. Here comes Pink Gum!"-Takato  
  
"HI BOYS!"Said an extremely cheerful, extremely annoying voice. "Chimi" The boys said in annoyance.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%/&%/%/%/%/&%/&/ Character Info&%&%&%&%&%%$&$&&/%  
  
Name-Takato Shimasaki Age-16 Hair-Brown Eyes-Green Skin-Pale Hieght-5'4" Weight-137 pounds Distinguishing Marks-X Scar on his cheek(he he) Deck Type-Mostly traps, offensive deck Favorite Card- Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Name- Shori Shimasaki Age-15 Hair-Black Eyes-Blue Skin-Tanned Hieght-4'9" Weight-125 pounds Distinguishing Marks- Sharp Blue eyes *scary scary* Deck Type-Mostly Effect Cards, defensive deck Favorite Card- Dark Magician(also MY fave card)  
  
Name-Chimi Timeki(aka: Pink Gum) Age-15 Hair-Pink Eyes-Pink(contacts) Skin-Pale Hieght-4'3" Weight-125 pounds Distinguishing Marks-ALWAYS dresses in pink!!! Deck Type- Mostly all monsters Favorite Card-Robolady(all in pink!!)  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%/% Naoko:I'm lazy, don't wanna write no more  
  
Akira:AWWWWW  
  
Naoko:Fuck off!!!!  
  
Lin:Hey!!You can't say that to my friend  
  
Naoko:*puppy dog eyes*But, but...I thought you loved me!  
  
Lin:AWWWW!!!I DO love you!!  
  
Akira:I hate you all  
  
Kairi:Welcome to the club. 


End file.
